


Happy Birthday, Draco

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Draco a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [dysonrules](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules) for the inspiration for this followup ;u;


End file.
